Bite Me!
by Scribbles03
Summary: Pythor allows a new guest into his underground city and this little mutt has to prove she's more than "a pet". She may have the chance she needs with a young necromancer putting Serpentine on her blacklist.


"Geez. What was I thinking?" A woman groaned as she dragged her heavy feet through mountains of sand. She was hot, tired, and hungry. All her little cakes she bought from the last gas station were gone and she had forgotten that water was a necessity in a desert. She had been walking all day without a real map, just a general idea of where she was going. Looking back Ninjago City had become a smudge on the horizon. She was happy to be out of there. It was no place for a girl like her. The lady was fairly young and beautiful but she also looked a little strange. Lavender was a odd color for hair but she liked the color and kept it looking its best. Her viper like eyes were hot pink, almost fuchsia and her skin was a dark tan. The strangest things about about her may be the small fangs poking from her mouth and the thick tail trailing behind her. Normally she hid it from people by stuffing it into her shirt which gave her an unflattering body shape but now with no one around she could keep it out. She tried to block out some the glare with here hand and groaned. For all she knew she could be going in circles or missed it entirely.  
Maybe I should have thought this through. She had always been hasty and acting on what ever came to her mind first. However she was to far to go back now and would just have to keep going.

In the Sea of Sand there is a city hidden deep beneath another city above belonging to those of the cold blooded variety. However they weren't exactly kind or harmless. There was a lot of tension amongst themselves and arguments were a daily occurrence. Still their king, Pythor, held tight control over all the tribes of Serpentine. He had given them a show a few days ago giving them something else to talk besides other tribes but he was left out. He felt it shouldn't matter but it bothered him a little. He wasn't locked away in a tomb anymore but the loneliness was the same. There was no others from his tribe, he was the only Anacondrai left. Pythor sat on his throne raking a finger against the arm making a light scratch in the stone. One of the Generals slithered in taking him away from his thoughts. A turquoise snake greatly resembling a cobra with large red eyes entered Pythor's throne room. Pythor knew him well as he was his second-in-command. The Hypnobrai, Skales was reliable but loyalty was another issue. He had his own plans for power so Pythor kept him in constant check to avoid finding himself usurped by him. Naturally that made them the farthest thing from friends. Pythor was the king and Skales was one of many subjects.  
"What is it?" Pythor asked impatiently.  
"The guards you had me put up have said that there is someone out there alone and heading this way." He answered and waited for Pythor's decision on how to handle it. He thought for a moment wondering who in the world would dumb enough to be in the desert alone.  
"Have them take care of it. They can drag them in if they wish." Skales nodded and left to relay the order. Pythor had to admit that he wanted to find out who this wanderer was. He could use a little entertainment.

The sun hung lower in the sky now showing it was now late afternoon. The woman was in much higher spirits now. The ancient city she had been looking for was just a short distance away. She could been there in minutes. However it looked a little empty, no one was going in or out of the city. It was a bit alarming but she decided to overlook it. Suddenly the sand shook, growing more violent from a slight tremor to a quake. She was now very confused taking a step back when an spear head shot out right where her foot had been.  
Dear God! I almost got my foot shanked! The girl gasped as it retreated back in the sand. She concentrated on the ground to feel more the shaking again but it had become quite. A hand grabbed her left ankle tightly making her scream and kick in response. Who ever the hand belonged to had a good grip and she couldn't escape as she was being pulled into the sand. This girl had never gone done without a fight and wasn't about to start now as she tried to pull against them. The sand however provided no grip and she was sucked up by the Earth. Seconds later she felt a blow to her back shooting her back out. She landed on her face and quickly picked herself up. Now there was something new around her neck. It was a metal collar, a bit big but it was just small enough to not go over her head.  
"Damn" she cursed as she tried to pry it off. She was to concentrated on the collar to notice her attacker silently creeping up behind her. He whacked spear's staff against her head and she fell to the sand in a heap. She drifted in and out of consciousness unable to put together events. She felt herself be slung over a shoulder, heard strange voices, and saw groups of colors before she finally blacked out.

The lady grumbled as she felt a jabbing at her cheeks. She was happily sleeping after walking for so long and she was not ready to get up. The poking came harder this time and more of it. Medusa hissed now ill as a hornet showing her fangs to a little boy.  
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I thought you were dead! Please don't bite me!" He backed up to edge of his tiny cage. She backed down realizing she had just about made the kid wet himself. He was very young, maybe ten or eleven, and had bleach blonde hair with blue eyes.  
"I apologize for that." She sighed. Humans may get on her nerves but children she could handle and this kid was cute.  
"Who are you?" He asked.  
"Medusa Gorgona. What about you?" She smiled sweetly and the boy let his guard down. He brought his knees to his chin with a grim look.  
"Lloyd Garmadon." Medusa looked around and was surprised at the creatures walking around. They were so many colors. Blue, red, black, orange, and green. They were all...bigger...than her. Medusa frowned and Lloyd tapped her again.  
"Is that...real?" He pointed to her tail. She smiled and nodded, lifting it for him to get a better look. She expected a look of awe and curiosity but he looked even more depressed.  
"So your one of him." Lloyd spat. "Won't he be surprised..." Medusa became confused as to who this guy was but she guessed Lloyd was not a fan of him.  
"One of who, Lloyd?"  
"Pythor. He's the meanest snake here and a cheater. He put me in this cage! He told me he was the only one left of his tribe but your tail is purple just like he is." Lloyd fumed then slowly dropped his tone. Medusa frowned, by the sound of it she wasn't in a good situation. Suddenly the snakes scrambled over themselves as one alerted the others.  
"They're coming! They're coming!"  
Medusa stood up, glad there was enough chain to allow it.  
"Your not as tall as I thought you were..." Lloyd said more to himself. Medusa made a weak smile.  
"I get that a lot." she said before a new group of snakes slithered in.

When Pythor had been told that their new guest was a girl he expected a little frail thing whimpering in a corner but what he got instead pleasantly surprised him. There was no fear in her eyes, she seemed more irritated and stood confidently. However she didn't stand very tall. He dwarfed her in comparison. She was rather pretty for having a human body and her scaly tail was covered I a unique but oddly familiar pattern. She looked him in the eye and he wondered why she was hiding the other behind all that hair.  
"What do you suggest we do with her?" Skales whispered to Pythor.  
"Nothing at the moment. Let me talk to her. I am very interested in where she came from." He whispered back. Skales would rather dump her back out in the sand. Pythor came closer and realized just how small she was. She just reached his chest and she had to look up at him just a little.  
"May I have your name?" He asked.  
"Medusa. Medusa Gorgona." She answered calmly. Pythor smiled.  
"Very nice. It suites you." Medusa turned a little pink and pulled at her wily hair. No one had ever complimented her on her name before and it felt so odd. However she didn't stay shy for long. She straightened back up and the blush faded as that expression returned again.  
Thank you, but I would like to know why I am being chained to a wall like a dog? Medusa frowned holding up some of the metal chain with a hand on her hip. Her tone was more demanding an answer than simply asking a question. Being demanded by someone was not something Pythor had really experienced, mostly for the reason that said someone could find themselves with a dent in their skull but to see a little female make a demand to him, a king, was something even more bizarre but he wasn't even slightly peeved.  
I am very sorry but you did trespass, my dear. This isn't a tourist destination after all. He answered.  
I disagree with the trespassing part there. I think checking in is a better description. Medusa sighed with a smile. Skales was not finding Medusa entertaining at all. They were all wasting their time talking to her and there was no need to even keep her chained here and now her smart mouth was grating on his short patience even more.  
You need to show some more respect, girl. Your lucky you were even allowed to live. He warned. Medusa's smile faded into a frown.  
I give respect to those who deserve or earn it, and I'm not a girl. I am a grown woman and I will be addressed as such. She hissed. Pythor watched Skales face intently knowing the bitter temper he had and was waiting for him to lash out on her. However the Hypnobrai kept his composure knowing he'd look like a fool for letting Medusa get under his skin so quickly and easily.  
I would believe we deserve more than anyone, Ms. Gorgona. he said with a calmer tone.  
Please. Just call me Medusa. I'm not use to formalities. Where did you come from, Medusa? Pythor took over asking questions again.  
Well, I came from Ninjago City. I've been living in a hell hole for three years now and have been looking for a way out. I don't do well with humans. They're awful to me. Kids are alright I guess. Most of them don't see me as an abomination like their parents do. Medusa sounded upset.  
I take it you've had it very hard? For most of my life, yes. It's not something I like to relive. she sighed and Pythor could tell this meant that she didn't want to talk about it. It created some questions about her. He felt that now he had made his choice. She was going to stay, at least for now.  
I believe a mistake has been made. I apologize. You are clearly not a trespasser. He said smoothly. Skales did not like where Pythor was going with this nor did most of the other Serpentine.  
So then what? Medusa asked a little skeptic.  
You are an honored guest and should not be chained up so crudely like this. No let's get this off shall we? the snake directed to the collar. Medusa was more than happy to get it off.

An orange colored snake removed the heavy chain from her neck and she rubbed where it had been in relief. She felt that for now she could trust Pythor, he seemed more friendly than his subjects, who she could feel the glares from boring into her head. He must have seen her uneasiness when she looked at him and tried to give her a reassuring smile. She smiled back out of politeness however she still felt out of place even here. She glanced back at Lloyd with some concern as to what will become of him. Pythor took her by the shoulder to lead her away before she started asking questions about the kid. It was the last thing he wanted.  
This way. He said low enough just for her to hear. Medusa nodded even though she felt she didn't have much as choice as he practically pushed her. Skales watched the two as he let out an irritated hiss. Fangtom, who was beside him, took notice of his old friend's disdain.  
Do you not. Like her? he asked thinking her sharp tongue had ruined the Hypnobrai's mood I don't exactly hate her. She has no need to be here and we don't need her. I have no idea what Pythor thinks he doing but we have more important things to do than show a half-breed around. Skales answered.  
I think. I don't mind her. But maybe you are right. The Fangpyre General thought out loud.  
Your worrying about nothing, Skales. All Pythor has done is find himself a pet. Just like a child he'll be amused and happy but then he will lose interest and toss her away. Or leave her for someone else to pick up... Acidicus, the Venomari General butted in.  
I hope that leads to be true... Skales sighed as they all began following Pythor and Medusa.  
Lloyd frowned thinking Medusa would be in trouble if what Acidicus said was true and Pythor was going to use her like he had done to him before. Even though she was part Serpentine she had been one of the nicest people he's met so far and doubted he would see her again. 


End file.
